Happy Birthday Mattie!
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: It Canada's birthday and he's so excited! Untill he goes to the world meeting that is... FACE family fic.
1. Today Is July 1st

Hi guys! This was going to be a one-shot but I thougout way not drag it out a little? Don't worry though, the most it's gonna have is three chapters. And each chapter is probably gonna be very short... but please do read! I really wanna know if I can write FACE family or not...  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday Mattie!**

**Chapter 1: Today Is July 1st **

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me~" Canada sang quietly to himself while eating his morning pancakes and syrup. He practically inhaled them he was eating them so fast.

Canada just loves birthdays. Especially his own! The one day of the year when only him gets spoiled and fawned over. Usually he gets ignored; but today will be different right? The other nations will make more of an effort right? _'Of course they will!' _His mind answered.

There was a world meeting he had to go to but he doesn't really mind. It was going to be a very long day for the Canadian; first he had to pack his belongings and this being the last meeting for the month he had to bring it ALL with him so he could catch a plane and return home as soon as possible. Oh well, at least there will be more people to wish him happy birthday. He chuckled to himself imagining America carrying the WORLDS biggest flat screen T.V for him. It's not really an over the top image, considering that he brought him his very own helicopter last year… and a submarine the year before that…

When he was done daydreaming he sat his bear, Kumajirou, on the table.

"Now you stay there Mr. K. I'll be back in a minute; I just need to pack a few things…" He said patting the bear's fur softly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kumajirou asked, innocently tilting his head to the side

Sighing Matthew tiredly said "I've told you this before, I'm Canada. Your owner…" He left the room feeling his spirits dampened slightly. His bear stayed at the table thinking.

"Huumm. I could swear I've seen that guy before…"

After packing Canada brushed his teeth, brushed his hair, made sure his cloths looked presentable and returned his hotel key; the receptionist looked rather confused but he knew that would happen anyway. He shouldn't dwell on such things on his birthday he concluded.

Once he double checked things he grabbed Kumajirou and left for the meeting with a smile on his face.

'_This is going to be a great day!'_

* * *

Hope that this is good enough and that you have liked it so far. Reviews please? :3  
But sorry that's it's so short and that there's practically no plot... but the next chapter should actually be worth something so I hope i'll see you then! Bye~


	2. Broken Mirrors

Thank you very much to everyone who has read this and stayed with it! I'm actually surprised that it's got the responses it did, I mean it's a very short story and stuff so I thought most people wouldn't bother... so thank you guys so very much!  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Broken Mirrors**

Matthew casually strolled through the corridors to the meeting; he was early so it didn't matter. He carried his bear close to his chest as usual while he hummed the happy birthday tune. There didn't seem to be many people there just yet; England wasn't even there which Canada found strange. Nor France or America was there either.

'_Where are they…? I hope they turn up soon… Ah, there's Prussia. He sometimes talks to me'_

Canada hurried himself slightly to reach the non-nation who was standing and talking to Germany. _'They're probably talking about the meeting…'_ As he draw closer to them he was proved wrong as he heard Prussia mention the words 'Lots of beer' and 'Drinks tonight'. The Canadian smiled softly at his care-free nature. When he reached the German brother's they were facing away into the meeting room so Canada cleared his throat in a way to try to get their attention.

"Ahem!" Despite being as loud as he could manage there was no reaction. He tried again.

"Ahem!" Still nothing so then he tried tapping Prussia's shoulder. Even that wasn't working.

"Um… Prussia? B-Bonjour?" Canada sighed in defeat and decided just to take his seat for the moment.

'_I'll… I'll just wait till France, England and America get here. T-They'll… remember…'_

**.+~0 Time Skip 0~+.**

The meeting was half way through already and France, England and America still weren't there. All the other nations were; and not a single one acknowledged his presence once. He felt all alone.

Russia was just concluding his speech as Canada prepared to deliver his. He began mentally running a check list.

'_Ok, let's see… papers on the environment… check. Papers on the economy… check. Papers on crime… check. Papers on the government… check. Papers on capital punishment… check. And lastly papers on alliances… check! Oh boy that was a lot of work. At least it got finished in time. Ah Russia's done speaking.'_

Germany gave an approving nod "Danke Russia, and next to speak is…"

'_Here we go deep breath. Got to give a good impression' _Matthew stood from his chair a little nervous.

"… China."

'_WHAT?' _He choked on his breath, completely still.

"Uh, Germany… sorry but I'm supposed to-"

"Yes, thank you Germany. Well first I think that…"

Canada stared at China feeling enraged and saddened. He was ignored, just like that. Like it was NOTHING, NOTHING at all. No one even questioned why he was standing up. Weakly, he tried to get their attention.

"G-Guys I'm m-meant to speak now" He whispered through sobs. Practically shouting he then said "I'm meant to be speaking!" China paused for a moment and Matthew looked up, hope filling his eyes.

"…hey… did any of you hear something just now…?" After glancing around the room only seeing shaking of heads he continued on. "Anyway if we…"

"ARRRRR!" Canada ran out the room with tears pouring down his face. He ran into the men's restroom and he looked at himself in the mirror. _'I'm so PATHETIC! Look at me!' _He hung his head over the sink, hands covering his face. _'All that damn work for nothing! No one cares...' _He looked into the mirror again. _'Even on my birthday!' _With that last thought he slammed his fist into the mirror; the pieces fell to the ground. He kept his fist held up where he had punched. His body remained still for a moment until he let out a shaky breath; relaxing as he felt warm red liquid seep through his glove. Raising his head he composed himself again. Slowly he brought his hand closer to his face so he could look at the damage.

'_Hum… a few cuts, not that bad. Worse has happened before…' _He nodded to himself. Before returning to the meeting room he washed his hand and cleared up the mess of the broken mirror. He calmly sat down as though nothing had happened and remained in silence as he listened carefully to his fellow countries.

And the meeting ended some time later. _'This is going to be a long trip home…'_

* * *

**A/N**  
Damn it... every time I write these kind of scences I feel really bad for the character... T.T  
Anyways thanks for reading! Just one more chapter to go~


	3. Tears And A Slice Of Cake

Last chapter, hope it's good enough~  
Oh, and to those who are interested or have seen my story 'Sleeping On The Job?' (If you haven't come to my profile and check it out if you want. It's FrUk) a sequel will be posted some time this month. It will be called 'Dream Job'  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tears And A Slice of Cake**

It had been a LONG trip home and he spent the entire time in a silent depression. Especially with all his lugged which he found all the more harder to carry with his injured hand.

Canada was also in slight disbelief that _everyone _forgot his birthday; I mean he doesn't get noticed anyway but he thought that his_ one_ special day would be different. Obviously not. Even his Papa wasn't there to wish him a happy birthday and if even he didn't remember who would? No one, that's who!

'_It's all so unfair! Everyone remembers Al's birthday, why not mine huh? Am I really that transparent?'_ Canada scowls a little thinking this, but it's true though. Every year there's a massive party for America while he gets almost nothing; sure America buys him gifts but not this year it seems. He admits that it's somewhat strange that his twin remembered all his other birthdays and not this one.

Matthew feels silly getting stressed about something so childish. Walking through the path home he shakes his head. Maybe this just means he should not bother with his birthday from this point on. If no one else cares enough to remember maybe he shouldn't as well.

The Canadian turns a corner and unlocks a gate, sighing in content to be finally home. Doing so he also closed his eyes only to snap them straight back open. _'I_… _I could swear that the lights in the living room where just on… what's going on? Don't tell me I'm being burgled, please? I don't want to deal with this right now' _He stood there for a minute coming to the conclusion that he can't just wait till the thieves are done, it was a very tempting option though…

The blond stood in front of the door, key in hand taking deep breaths. He was preparing himself for _almost _anything. He pushed the key into the lock steadily closing his eyes again.

'_Ok, here we go. I'm an adult now, I can do this. One… two… three!' _The door clicked open and he peered into the darkness. He saw nothing suspicious so he opened the door fully.

Then suddenly the light's turned on and there was a shout. He flinched and shut his eyes tight.

It took him a second to figure out what it said. It said 'Happy birthday Mattie'. In confusion he looked into the room to reveal three bodies standing there; France, America and England.

"W-what?" Not believing what he was seeing he rubbed his eyes.

The French nation chuckled and looked at him smiling. "Bonanniversaire, mon petit Matthew"

"Yeah! What the French dude said… apart from the 'my' part coz that would sound creepy coming from your brother!" America laughed.

"Happy birthday lad!" England beamed.

Canada shed a few tears of joy "G-Guys! You… you did remember!" He rubbed the tears away roughly and quickly with his sleeve; _this_ he wasn't prepared for.

His family smiled warmly "Of course we did my boy, we are your family! We've been planning this for a while now."

"R-Really?"

"Yep! We all decided to skip the meeting today and to come here to deck this place out for a mega-ultra-awesome party! I had to use the key you gave me a while ago. So? What do you think?" Alfred said gesturing around the room. It was only then he saw the many banners with big print saying 'happy birthday', an endless amount of balloons, a cake the size of a baby elephant and a table full of food. He smirked trying to hold back a laugh.

France noticed this and spoke, "Oui, sorry that it's quite over the top. We left Alfred in charge of the decorating"

"Non, non. I like it. T-thank you so m-much!" Matthew started crying again.

"What's wrong Mattie? You keep crying" America gave him a sympathetic look.

"N-Nothing, I'm just so happy!"

Everyone then crowded around the crying boy and engulfed him in a big, warm hug. They all stood there for a while, happy in each other's company.

Francis was the first to pull away, "So everyone, we should get this party started, oui?"

"Yes, we should. Alfred, the music please?" Arthur glanced toward the American nation who almost skipped towards the speakers. And with that music started playing and the party began. After that things went by in the blink of an eye! They ate, talked, laughed and danced. Four people isn't really enough for this kind of party but it worked just fine for this odd family.

Besides, this is all Canada actually wanted. To spend this day with his Papa, his Dad, and his twin.

* * *

Hope that was cute enough for you guys! Thanks to all who read, faved, etc! Reviews please :3  
And sorry for any mistakes, if you see some do not be afraid to point them out :)


End file.
